Tangled Web Of The Lunatic Fringe
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Scarlett Rollins, Seth Rollins twin sister had just joined the Raw roster. As she tries to make her career, will a past secret relationship come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Not many people knew this but Seth Rollins had a twin sister. Her name was Scarlett. She had light brown eyes and hair dyed light blue. Her hair was straight and just down passed her shoulders. She was about 5'5. When she was eighteen she'd gotten a breast augmentation. She had a tattoo of a cross on her side and a tattoo of a rose on her left inner thigh. A few months before Seth, Dean and Roman were to debut as The Shield, Scarlett had just debuted on NXT. That was five years ago. Tonight she was debuting on Raw. When she wrestling she just went by Scarlett. She'd just gotten to the arena. She went and dropped her bag off at the Women's Locker Room and went to Seth's locker room. The door was open when she came to it. She knocked on the door frame. He looked up.

"Hey." He said happily. He stood up. They hugged. "Welcome to Raw."

"Thanks."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah but I'm nervous as hell."

"Don't be." "You're gonna be great." "Do you know who your match is against yet?"

"Ember Moon." "We had some pretty good matches in NXT." "So, what's going on with Dean?"

Seth sighed frustrated. "I don't know." "He's such an asshole."

"I've seen the show." "He's been a real dick lately."

"Yeah." "I'm beating the shit out of him when I get my hands on him."

"I have to go get ready for my match." "See you later."

Scarlett went back to the Women's Locker Room to change. She saw her two friends Sasha and Bayley.

"Hey guys." She said.

"It's about time." Sasha said. They hugged.

"We're so glad you're here." Bayley said. They hugged.

"Have you seen Dean yet?"

"No." Scarlett said. "I don't want to either." "He's been such a jerk lately."

"Did Seth ever find out about... Bayley said smiling.

"As far as I know, no." "As far as I know, the only people that know about that our you guys and Roman." "If Seth would've known I think he would've said something by now." "It's been five years."

Scarlett went out for her match with Ember. It was pretty evenly matched. Scarlett hit a Swinging Neckbreaker and went up to the top rope. She hit a Corkscrew Moonsault and got the three count.

Afterwards Scarlett was sitting in catering drinking a water. Dean sat down acrossed from her at the table.

"Hi Smurfette." Dean said

"Don't call me that." She said annoyed.

"You used to like that."

"You didn't used to be an asshole."

" I haven't seen you in five years and that's the greeting you give me?"

"You brought it on yourself."

"What's going on with me and Seth doesn't affect us."

"In case you've forgotten Seth is my brother, so yes it does." He went to reach for her hand. She pulled it away. "Don't." "Look stay away from me."

"Come on Scar." She got up and walked away. "Scarlett."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was walking into the arena from the parking deck for a house show. Clear at the other end he could see Scarlett getting out of her car.

 _Flashback_

 _Scarlett had been in NXT for a few weeks. Dean had a huge crush on her. She was in the back at the arena and went up to Roman and Dean._

" _Hey guys." She said._

" _Hey." Roman said._

" _What's up?" Dean said._

" _Where's Seth?" She asked._

" _Around somewhere."_

" _Well if can get enough people together I'm thinking poker game, my room."_

" _I'm in."_

" _Me to." Roman said._

" _Cool." She said. "Maybe I'll see you guys later." "I have to go." She walked away._

 _As she did Roman noticed the enamored look on Dean's face._

" _Oh shit." Roman said knowing the trouble this could be._

" _What?"_

" _Don't go there Dean."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _You've got a thing for Scarlett."_

" _No I don't."_

" _Bullshit." "You know how protective Seth is of her." "Don't do it."_

 _End Of Flashback_

Scarlett was listening to her MP3 player walking down the hall of the arena. It was on shuffle. "Angel Eyes" by The Jeff Healy Band came on. That reminded Scarlett on a night she remembered very well.

 _Flashback_

 _Scarlett and Dean were waiting for Seth and Roman at a bar. They'd done a house show in Pensacola, Florida that night. "Angel Eyes" by The Jeff Healy Band came on._

" _I love this song." She said._

" _Wanna dance?"_

 _She looked at him surprised. "You know how to slow dance?"_

" _Yeah." "Come on."_

 _They went out on the dancefloor and started to dance._

" _You're really good at this." She said. "I'm impressed."_

 _"Why is that so surprising?"_

 _"Well you don't seem like the dance type."_

 _"Scar, are you dating anybody?"_

 _"No." "Why?"_

 _"Just wondering."_

 _After the bar they all went back to Roman's house. Scarlett and Dean were in the kitchen getting snacks for everyone. They were standing at the counter._

 _"Scarlett." Dean said._

 _"What?"_

 _"What would you say if I told you I have a crush on you?"_

 _She looked at him and smiled. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah." He kissed her._

 _"What are you guys doing in there?" Seth called from the living room._

 _"Shut the fuck up." Dean said. "We're coming."_

 _End Of Flashback_

After her match Scarlett was trying to get a Coke from the machine. It took her money but didn't give her anything. A hand slammed on the Coke machine from behind her and she heard it fall down. She got the Coke.

"Thank you." She said turning around. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was Dean.

"You're welcome." "You did great tonight."

"You watched my match?"

"Yeah." She went to walk away. "Wait."

"What do you want Dean?" She said annoyed.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"No because you're not." "Aren't you married?"

"Divorced." "I really missed you."

"Dean stop it."

"When I found out you were being called up, I got really excited."

"Are you trying to play some sick game with me to get to Seth or something?"

"We have nothing to do with Seth."

"There is no we Dean."

"There used to be."

"A long time ago."

"I know you didn't really want to break up with me."

"Well I did." She walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha and Bayley were helping Scarlett dye her hair. She had to dye it a lot so it wouldn't fade.

"So you've been here a few weeks." Sasha said. "How do you like it?"

"It's great." "It would be perfect if I didn't run into Dean." Scarlett said.

"Awkward huh?" Bayley asked.

"Extremely." "I can tell he still has feelings for me." "Or he could just be playing me to get to Seth."

"Do you still have feeling for him?" Sasha asked.

"I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he's doing to Seth."

"Is he still the best sex you ever had?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah."

"Better then you're ex-husband?"

"Definitely." "I admit Dean's making it hard on me because I know a side of him not a lot of people do, his softer side and that's what he's showing me." "On the other hand even if he and Seth were still friends and he didn't have this change in his attitude, I still don't know I'd want to go out with him again." "We'd have to sneak around like before and you guys know I hated that." "Those three months were really tough on both of us." "I'll just have to do my best to avoid him."

Later that night at the arena Seth had another run in with Dean. Scarlett went to his locker room to check on him. She knocked on his locker room door.

"Go away." He said from the other side of the door.

"It's me."

"Come in." She went in. He was on the couch holding an ice pack to the back of his head. She sat down next to him.

"Are you ok Seth?"

"Yeah." He had an angry look in his eyes. "I'm gonna get that son of a bitch."

Later that night Scarlett was walking around in the back. She'd just won a match against Bayley. She was walking passed Dean.

"Good job." He said. She kept walking. "Scar." "Scarlett."

After the show Dean went to a bar. He was drinking a beer. He couldn't stop thinking about Scarlett.

 _Flashback_

 _Ever since Dean had kissed Scarlett they had a few secret make out sessions but nothing beyond that. They were in Roman's room with Roman and Seth. They were all drunk. Scarlett and Dean were texting each other unbeknownst to Seth and Roman._

 _You look beautiful. – Dean_

 _Thanks. –Scarlett_

 _Can I ask you a question? – Dean_

 _Sure. – Scarlett_

 _Wanna have sex? – Dean_

 _Your room or mine? – Scarlett_

 _Mine. – Dean_

 _Leave now, I'll be there in 20 minutes. – Scarlett_

 _Dean stood up._

" _Well I'm outta here." Dean said. "I'll see you guys later."_

 _Twenty minutes later Scarlett knocked on Dean's door. He answered it._

" _Come in." He said. She went in. As soon as the door closed they were kissing._

" _No one can know about this." She mumbled against his lips._

" _I know." He took her hand and put it between his legs. She felt his erection. "See what you do to me?"…_

"Hey buddy." The bartender said breaking him from his thoughts. "Want another one?"

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett was at home. She'd moved to Los Angeles when she was twenty-one but she had a place in Davenport, Iowa. She was in her bedroom cleaning. Her St. Bernard Tiger came into the room.

"Hey boy." She leaned down to pet him. "How are you?" He barked. "Need to go out?" He barked again. "Ok let's go."

She let Tiger out and went back to cleaning. She was cleaning out the bedroom closet. She heard something fall from the top shelf. She looked down and saw a medium-sized stuffed blue elephant. It was very dirty and dusty. She hadn't seen it in years. She smiled.

 _Flashback_

 _Dean said he had a surprise for Scarlett. They were in Birmingham, Alabama for a show but they were going to the town of Salem. When they got to where they were going it was a carnival. It was one of the only real dates she and Dean had. They were walking around. Scarlett looked over at a carnival game._

 _"Aw, what a cute elephant." She said._

 _"I'll win you one."_

 _Thirty dollars later Dean won. He handed her the elephant._

 _"Dean you didn't have to spend that much money to win me that elephant." She said_

 _"It's no problem baby."_

 _She kissed him. "Thank you honey."_

 _"You're welcome." They kissed._

 _End Of Flashback_

Two nights later Scarlett was leaving the arena in Mississippi. She put her bag in the trunk and got in the car. When she turned the key it wouldn't turn over. She tried it a few more times. Still nothing. She called Seth but it went to voicemail. She got out of her car. Her match was one of the last ones of the night so almost everyone was gone. She looked around for anyone. The only person she saw was Dean going to his car. She sighed frustrated.

"Hey Dean." He turned around. "My car won't start." "Can you give me a ride back to the hotel?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right there I just have to get my bag."

They were on the road.

"Do you mind if I stop at a diner down the road first?" He asked. "I'm starving."

"No problem." "I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Do you still live in LA?"

"Yep." "Same house."

"Still have Tiger?"

"Yeah."

"I love that dog."

"Me to."

"I know, he's your baby."

"Yep." "I was cleaning the other day and you'll never guess what I found."

"What?"

"Tinkerbell."

"The elephant I won you at that carnival?"

"Yeah." "I hadn't seen it in years."

"Hey, remember the day Roman found out about us?"

She laughed. "You mean the morning he caught us?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I remember it all right."

 _Flashback_

 _It was early in the morning. Scarlett and Dean were in his hotel room in bed asleep. There was loud knocking at the door. It woke Dean up. He didn't want it to wake up Scarlett, so he hurried up put on his jeans and went out to answer the door. It was Roman_

 _"Did you forget?" Roman asked. "We're supposed to train together today." He went inside._

 _"Shit." "Sorry dude, I completely forgot."_

 _"Dean, who's purse is that?" Roman asked pointing to the purse on the couch. Just then the bedroom door creaked open. Scarlett was standing in the doorway in nothing but Dean's shirt._

 _"Oh my god." She said. "Roman." She came out of the bedroom and got down on her knees in front of Roman. "Please don't tell Seth." She pleaded. "Please don't tell Seth."_

 _"Scarlett get up." Roman said. She got up. "I'm not gonna tell him."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"How long has this been going on?"_

 _"We've been dating for two months." Dean said._

 _"Dating?" Roman said surprised thinking they were just having sex._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Oh boy."_

 _End Of Flashback_

They were in the diner eating and talking.

"Where'd you meet your ex-wife?" Scarlett asked

"She works with us." "You know that blonde at the commentary table."

"Renee Young."

"She's my ex-wife."

"She's pretty." "What happened?"

"We just grew apart." "Have you ever been married?"

"Yeah." "I married one of my fans."

"You married a fan?"

"Yeah." "We got married in 2014 and divorced in 2016."

"Why?"

"He thought being with me would make him famous."

"What was his name?"

"Billy." Her cell phone started to ring. It was Seth's ringtone. "Be quiet Dean I don't want Seth to hear you." She answered the phone. "Hello?" "My car wouldn't start." "No I've got a ride." "One of the crew members but thanks." "Ok." "I love you too." "Bye." She hung up. Dean smiled. "What?"

"I just haven't heard you say that in a long time."

"Say what?"

"Be quiet Dean I don't want Seth to hear you." "It's like old times." "You even lied to him."

"Well I couldn't tell him I was with you."

They were leaving the diner. It was chilly out and Scarlett hadn't worn a jacket. She had her arms crossed to keep warm.

"Cold?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Here." He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "There you go." His hands were still on her shoulders.

"Thanks." He was looking at her with such a sweetness in his eyes. "We should get going."

He walked her to her door when they got back to the hotel.

"Do you really have to go?" Dean asked.

"I'm tired Dean."

"Yeah but I'm having fun." "Aren't you?"

"Don't start."

"Why because you won't want me to stop?" He said smirking at her.

She laughed. "Dean."

"Damn it you're gorgeous."

"Goodnight."

"Wait." "Can I come in?" "Please."

She knew what he wanted. Truth be told she wanted it to but she knew they couldn't. "Goodnight Dean." She went inside.

About ten seconds after she got inside she realized she still had his jacket on. She knew she could catch him but didn't dare call him back, knowing that if she did they would end up in the bedroom. She stripped down went into the bathroom, turned the water on cold and got in.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had taken an earlier morning flight to Georgia the next day. After she checked into the hotel Scarlett met Seth in one of the hotel restaurants for breakfast. He was waiting for her.

"Morning." She said sitting down.

"Morning."

They were eating.

"Sorry I missed your call last night." Seth said.

"It's ok I had it under control."

"Who gave you a ride to the hotel?"

"A member of the ring crew." "She was really nice." Scarlett felt like some was staring at her. She looked up and saw a seventy year old woman staring at her with a disgusted look on her face. "I have an audience."

"Huh?"

"Right behind you." He turned around and looked. He laughed and turned back around. The lady looked away. Scarlett knew why the lady was staring it was because of her hair. "What is it about my hair that offends people?"

"I don't know." "Remember how mom and dad flipped out the first time they saw you with blue hair?"

"Yeah."

"We were seventeen when you started that right?"

"Yeah." "I remember dad said." "You can't go around with blue hair you'll never get a job."

"Well he was wrong."

"Yeah."

Later that day Scarlett was hanging out with Sasha and Bayley before the show in her room. Scarlett had Dean's jacket out so she'd remember to take it to him at the arena tonight.

"Scarlett?"

"What?"

"Who's jacket is that?" She asked pointing.

"It's Dean's."

"Dean's?" Sasha and Bayley both said surprised.

"It's not like how it sounds." "My rental broke down last night at the arena." "Almost everyone was gone." "I called Seth but he didn't pick up." "I saw Dean walking to his car and asked if he'd give me a ride, he said yes." "We stopped at a diner before we went back to the hotel because we were hungry." "I was cold so he gave me his jacket." "He walked me to my door and that was it."

"Is that all you wanted to happen?" Bayley asked.

She looked down. "I didn't do that's the important thing." "I feel bad because I had fun with him last night." "I feel guilty." "Part of me just wants this thing with Dean to happen." "Another part of me is like." "Scarlett what are you, a moron?" "After everything he's done and said to Seth I shouldn't be thinking the things that I am." "How do I know he's not just using me?"

"Do you really think he would?" Sasha asked.

"I hope not."

As soon as Scarlett got to the arena that night, she put her bag in the Women's Locker Room and went to take Dean his jacket. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Jacket delivery." She said.

He took it. "Thanks."

"See ya." She went to leave.

"Scar wait a minute." "Come in."

"I can't."

"Five minutes."

"Alright." She went inside. He put his jacket with the rest of his stuff.

"I can't stop thinking about last night."

"Dean please don't do this."

"I know you enjoyed last night to."

"I did but it was wrong."

"No it wasn't."

"It is wrong." "I shouldn't even be here now."

"Yes you should."

"I'm supposed to be on Seth's side he's my family." "You're just a hateful bastard."

"Not to you." "You know you make me feel things I don't like feeling, like feelings." "I'm not the person who says what he's feeling but it's not like that with you and you know it."

"How do I know you're not just using me to get to Seth?"

"I'd never do that to you." "You know that."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." He came closer to her. "You know I'd never hurt you." "I l-

"I have to go." She said not letting him finish the sentence. She turned to leave.

"Scarlett. He turned her around. Their bodies were up against each other. He put his arms around her waist. "We both know what we wanted last night." "We both still do." He kissed her. She moaned as she kissed him back. Not breaking from her lips he took her over to the couch and sat down. She straddled him. Her hand slowly went down to his belt. She broke the kiss.

"What am I doing, no."

"Yes baby, don't stop." He started kissing the side of her neck put her hand where it was.

"Oh Dean." She moaned. Just hearing that made him wish they weren't at work right now. He wanted to hear that all night. Suddenly her cell phone started to ring. It was Seth. She quickly got up.

"Please don't go." "I know you want this just as much as I do."

"That's why I have to go." She left.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean hadn't really seen Scarlett in two weeks. He was working out in the hotel gym and all he could think about was her.

 _Flashback_

 _Scarlett and Dean had been together for two months. They were in bed together after having sex. He was looking at her. He was about to say something to her that he rarely said to anyone._

 _"Scarlett, I love you." He said._

 _"You do?" She said surprised._

 _"I do."_

 _"I thought I'd be the one to say it first." "I love you too Dean." They kissed._

 _End Of Flashback_

Scarlett had done her best to avoid Dean for the last two weeks. She made sure they weren't in any situations where they were alone together. She was at the arena in the Women's Locker Room changing. She, Sasha and Bayley were the only people in there.

"Ok Scarlett, what's wrong?" Bayley asked.

"With what?"

"With you."

"Yeah, I've noticed something to." Sasha said.

"Well I told you guys I had to take Dean's jacket back to him." "I did and we started talking in his locker room." "I think he was going to tell me he loved me but I wouldn't let him." "We started kissing, we were gonna have sex." "Then my cell phone rang and I left." "I haven't seen him since." "I just feel so bad." "I think I'm hurting his feelings." "I already hurt him once I don't want to do it again."

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong?"

"No." "I'm confused." "I don't know what I'm feeling." "This sucks."

Later that night Scarlett was having her match against Nia Jax. She was on the top rope. She hit a Missle Dropkick on Nia but when she landed she felt a sharp pain in her left knee. She immediately held it.

Dean had been watching her match from the back.

"Oh fuck, Scar." He said with worry in his voice.

The ref called off the match and she was helped to the back.

Scarlett was in the trainers room. She was sitting on an examination table crying.

"Does that hurt?" The trainer asked.

"Ow!" She cried out in pain. Seth came quickly into the room.

"Are you ok Scarlett?" He asked worried.

"It hurts Seth." "It hurts bad."

"I think she hyperextend it." The trainer said.

An hour and a half later Scarlett was back at the hotel. She had an ice pack tapped to her knee. Seth was with her. He got up to go to the bathroom. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Scarlett said.

"You sure."

"Yeah." She got up limping heavily over to the door. When she opened the door her eyes got really big went she saw it was Dean. "You have to go, now." She said urgently.

"I'm here to take care of you." Dean said.

She stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind her. "You have to go." "Seth's here."

"When's he leaving, I'll come back."

"He's spending the night."

"Are you ok?" "You scared the shit out of me."

"I'll be fine." "I hyperextend my knee." "I'll be out for two weeks."

"Can I have your number so I can call you while you're out?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on."

"If I give it to you will you leave?"

"Yeah." She gave it to him. "Thank you." He gave her a quick kiss before she could react. "Feel better." He left.

Scarlett went back inside. Seth was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Who was at the door?" He asked.

"Sasha." "I need some of that ice cream we picked up."


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback_

 _Dean, Seth and Roman had learned last week they were debuting on the main roster the next Sunday at Survivor's Series. Scarlett had been a little distant from Dean since she'd found out. Dean, Seth and Roman's last night on NXT was tomorrow night. Scarlett went to Dean's room and knocked on the door. He answered it._

" _Hey." He said._

" _Hi." She went in. They kissed._

 _They sat down on the couch._

" _I came to talk to you." She said._

" _I thought you were mad at me."_

" _No." She got a sad look on her face._

" _What is it?"_

" _Dean… She got tears in her eyes. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."_

" _Why?" He said surprised. "What did I do?"_

" _Nothing." "We already hide our relationship from Seth and everyone else." "I know it hurts us both to lie to him." "He's my brother and your best friend." "Plus, you're leaving." A few tears fell. "You're going to the main roster and I'm so happy that you're doing that." "You guys are gonna do great." "WWE and NXT schedules are so different we'll never see each other." "So I'm ending it, right now."_

" _Scarlett please don't do this." He said looking like was about to cry. "I love you."_

" _I know." "I love you too but this is the way it has to be." She got up and left._

 _The next night Dean, Seth and Roman were at the arena getting ready to do their entrance. Scarlett found them._

" _Hey I just wanted to say goodbye to you guys." She said. "You're gonna kill it on the main roster." "I'm gonna miss you." She hugged them all. Seth and Roman were looking at the staircase that led out into the crowd. Scarlett and Dean were looking at each other. No words needed to be spoken between them to know how much they loved each other and how much they were both hurting. Then Scarlett heard what she didn't want to hear because it mean Dean was really leaving._

" _SIERRA."_

" _HOTEL."_

" _INDIA."_

" _ECHO."_

" _LIMA."_

" _DELTA."_

" _SHIELD."_

 _It took everything Dean had to look away from Scarlett and go through the door but he did. As soon as they left she broke into tears._

 _End Of Flashback_

Scarlett was doing much better. She was going to be out for five more days. She was at home sitting on her couch. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. Seth was standing there.

"Hey." She said surprised.

"Hey." They hugged. He went inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you."

"I'm glad you're here." "I found some old pictures today."

They were sitting on the couch looking at the pictures. They came acrossed a picture of Scarlett, Seth, Dean and Roman.

"I remember that night." Seth said.

"I do to."

"We were all so tight." "What the hell happened?" "Dean is someone I don't even recognize anymore."

"I know."

"You know, he's always been hard to understand, a private person." "Now though, I just don't get it."

"Yeah it's hard to tell what he's thinking."

"I only got a glimpse of his feelings once."

"When?"

"Right after we all got called up to the main roster." "We went to a bar that night after Survivor's Series." "I went out to the car to get my cell phone." "He didn't see me at first but he looked so sad." "He looked heartbroken." "Of course the second he saw me that changed." "I asked what was wrong and he said nothing." "Maybe he had a girlfriend who broke up with him or something."

"Maybe." She said knowing there was no maybe about it.

"I've never seen him like that before or since." "He wasn't even like that when he got divorced."

"He was married?" She said surprised playing dumb.

"Yeah for two years." "To Renee Young."

"Wow, Dean married."

"I know." "How me and Roman found out was through a text." "It just said." "Hey man me and Renee got married today."

"Typical Dean."

Later that night Seth had left. Scarlett's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Scar." Dean said. "How are you?"

"I feel good."

"Miss me?"

"Like a hole in the head." She said jokingly.

"Ouch." "Well, I miss you."

"You shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"We're not together or anything."

"Can we go out for something to eat when you get back?"

"That's not a good idea."

"It's a great idea."

"Dean we need to stay away from each other."

"Why?"

"Honestly, I don't trust myself around you."

"Are you afraid we'll end up, I don't know, having sex?"

"Whatever might happen isn't going to."

"How much longer are you going to torture me and yourself?"

"I've gotta go." She hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlett had just walked through the door of the arena. It was her first day back. She went into the Women's Locker Room. Everyone was there.

"Hey." Bayley said.

"Hey." They hugged.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Well two things actually." "One, tonight you, me, Sasha and Alexa are in a Fatal-4-Way match, to determine the number one contender for the Raw Women's Championship, the winner will face Ronda Rousey at TLC, for the Raw Women's Championship in a ladder match.

"Awesome."

"Yeah." "Two, you have a present." "It's over there." She said pointing. "See you out there."

"Ok."

Scarlett turned around and saw a stuffed teddy bear. It had a tag on it's left foot. When Scarlett opened the tag it simply read.

Welcome back Scar.

Scarlett knew exactly who it was from. She recognized the handwriting and only one person called her Scar. It was from Dean.

Later that night the match was going on. Scarlett and Alexa were outside of the ring. Sasha had Bayley in the Bank Statement. Scarlett hurried back into the ring breaking up the Bank Statement and throwing Sasha out of the ring. She picked Bayley up, hit the Swinging Neckbreaker on her and got the three count.

After the match Scarlett was in the back. She was in one of the halls sitting on a crate drinking a water. Dean came around the corner.

"Hey congratulations." He said.

"Thanks."

"I see your knee's holding up."

"Couldn't be better."

"Looks like your gonna add another championship to your resume."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"You will." "I mean come on, you were the NXT Women's Champion for three-hundred and seventeen days."

"How do you know that?"

"I've followed your whole career." "Every match."

"Really?"

"Yes." "Let me take you out to celebrate."

"No." She hopped off the crate.

"Can I spend the night with you?"

"Is that all you want from me?"

"No." "I wanna cuddle."

She smiled. "Remember how loud I laughed the first time you said that to me?"

"Yeah."

"I definitely wasn't expecting it."

"So, you want me that bad huh?" He said smirking. He came closer to her.

"Stop it." She said smiling.

"Wanna go take a shower together?"

"Dean."

"Tell me you want it just as bad as I do." "I know you do."

"Shut up."

"Kiss me Scar."

"If I kiss you, I won't be able to stop."

"Good, I don't want you to."

Scarlett looked behind Dean and saw Seth passing by the hall. She hurried out of the hall.

"Hey Seth." She said hurrying to catch up to him.

"Hey." He said. "I've been looking for you." "Where have you been?"

"Just hanging out."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

For the next three weeks Scarlett tried to push Dean out of her mind and focus. Not they he was making it very easy. Every day he would text her at least once. Sometimes she would respond sometimes not. She'd been training harder then she ever had in her life. Her match against Ronda was tonight. Seth also had a match against Dean for Seth's Intercontinental Championship. Scarlett was in the Women's Locker Room at the arena. Sasha came up to her.

"You're gonna do great tonight." Sasha said.

"Thanks." Just then she got a text and picked up her phone. It read.

Good luck tonight Scar, I'll be watching. – Dean

Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"What?" Sasha asked. Scarlett showed her the text. "Oh."

"He won't leave me alone." She started to change.

"I don't think you really want him to."

"Yes I do."

"What don't you tell management or Seth about it then?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly." "Don't let him get into your head, you need to focus."

"I know."

Scarlett went out for her match with Ronda. It had been chaotic up to this point. Not only was a ladder in the match but also tables and chairs. They'd given each other everything the other had. Ronda had set up the ladder. There were also tables setup up on either side the ladder. Scarlett was down. When Ronda got about halfway up the ladder Scarlett was starting to come to. Scarlett hurried up and started going up the other side of the ladder. When she got up to the top Ronda's hand was on the title. She hit her to make her stop. She bounced Ronda's head off the ladder. Ronda did the same thing to her. Scarlett bounced Ronda's head off the ladder two more times, causing Ronda to fall and crash on the table below. Scarlett reached up and unhooked the title.

After her match Scarlett was watching Seth and Dean's match in the back. It was infuriating Scarlett that Dean was viciously attacking Seth surgically repaired knee. It was an onslaught. Seth went for the Ripcord Knee but his knee gave out on him, allowing Dean to get the win and become the new Intercontinental Champion.

Scarlett hurried back to the trainers room where she knew Seth would go. He was sitting on an examine table. The trainer was tapping up his knee.

"Oh my god." She said worried. "Are you ok?" "Is it tore again?"

"I'm fine." "It's just sore." Seth said.

"That bastard." She hugged him.

After the show was over Scarlett went to Dean's room and knocked on the door. She was still furious with him. He answered the door. Before he could say anything she went inside.

"Come on in." He said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and listen." She said angrily. "I don't care what your problems are with Seth." "You don't do that." "You know how tough it was for him when he hurt his knee." "You don't care about that though because you care about is yourself."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"You're sexy when you're angry." He came closer to her. She backed up.

"I'm not playing games Dean I'm very angry with you."

"I can see that." "You could've told me all this in a text or a phone call." "Yet here you are, in my room." Her back hit the wall. "We're all alone." He started kissing the side of her neck.

"I'm mad." She closed her eyes. "I have to go." She said but didn't move.

He looked at her. "Stay." He kissed her. She could feel him unbuttoning her shirt. She not to kiss him back but his lips were so warm and he tasted so good. She kissed him back. He pulled her shirt off of her then reached down and undid her jeans, pulling them down slowly. She stepped out of them. They went into the bedroom. He was behind her. He undid her bra. She took it off and laid down on the bed. He took off his shirt, got on top of her and got a condom out of the nightstand drawer. He looked down at her with passion in his eyes. "Kiss me Scar." She did like her life depended on it. She moaned as he slowly kissed her down her body, occasionally his tongue would lick her skin causing her to moan louder. He slowly removed her panties, then began kissing her left inner thigh. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue inside her. "Dean." She moaned loudly. Her brain was mush. All she knew is she didn't want him to stop. Eventually he went faster. "Ohhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, mmmm, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He went back up to her and kissed her. "Did you like that?" He mumbled against her lips. "Yes." She said as she was undoing his jeans pulling them down along with his boxers. They looked at each other. She moaned and he groaned as he slipped inside her. "Scarlett." He groaned. "Dean." She moaned. "God I love hearing that, do it more." He said. He went faster. "Ohhhhh." She moaned. "Ughn." He groaned. "Dean, ohhhh my god, that feels, oh my god." They kissed. "Oh Scarlett." He groaned. "Oh yes, mmmm, oh Dean." She moaned giving in. "Scar." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards he was holding her.

"So, are we back together?" He asked.

"Dean." She said looking at him.

"Scarlett, I love you." "I wanna be with you."

She sighed frustrated. "I love you too." "We can get back together but you know how it has to be."

"I know, no one can know, especially Seth."

"That's right." She kissed him and laid her head down on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Scarlett woke up to Dean kissing the back of her neck.

"Are you awake baby?" He asked.

She rolled over to face him. "I am now." They kissed.

"This is great."

"What?"

"Waking up with." "I forgot how nice it is." "Come here." He kissed her.

"Dean I have to pack."

"Ten minutes Scar."

"Ten minutes, that's all."

Fifteen minutes later Dean was walking Scarlett to the door.

"Wanna come over tonight?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah." "I was gonna ask you if I could."

"I'll leave a key at the front desk for you."

"Ok."

"Now comes the part I hate, lying to Seth."

"I don't really care this time around."

"Dean."

"I don't." "I love you." "If he happens to find out one day and can't accept it, I don't care." "I care about you and being with you."

"I have to go."

"I'll see you tonight."

"I love you Dean." He smiled and kissed her.

"Say that again."

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Scarlett." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye." She left.

Everyone went to Albany, New York. Later that night Scarlett was at the arena. She was in the hall and immediately felt guilty when she saw Seth limping toward her.

"Hi champ." Seth said.

"Hi." "How are you feeling?

"Good."

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah, i have my rematch against that jackass."

"Please be careful."

"I will."

She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too sis." "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Scarlett was walking down the hall towards the Women's Locker Room. She saw Dean down another hall. She went down it.

"Dean come here." She said.

He went over to her. "Hi."

"I need you to take it easy on Seth tonight."

"Scarlett." He said frustrated.

"I'm worried about his knee." "Please Dean, for me "

"I won't go after his knee."

"Thank you."

"I wouldn't do it for anybody else."

"I know." "I have to go."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Scarlett and a few others were standing around watching Seth and Dean's match in the back. Midway through the match Seth snapped and got a chair, hitting Dean's knee with it again and again.

 _"Seth stop, please stop."_ She thought. After a few more seconds she turned and walked away. Sasha noticed how upset she was and followed her.

"Scarlett are you ok?" Sasha asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Dean's my boyfriend again." She said quietly.

"When did that happen?"

"Last night, we slept together." "I just couldn't watch Seth do that to Dean."

Later that night Scarlett was in her hotel room. Dean walked through the door. She hopped up as soon as he did. He a plastic bag in his hand.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah but thanks to your brother my knee is fucking killing me."

"Is anything torn or dislocated?"

"No."

"What's in the bag?"

"Your favorite ice cream."

"You remembered my favorite ice cream?"

"Yeah."

Dean had been there about ten minutes. They were sitting on the couch eating ice cream. Scarlett's cell phone started to ring. Seth was calling. Dean got an angry look on his face.

"Hello?" She said. "I can't I'm busy." "Bayley and I are hanging out." "Ok, breakfast tomorrow." "Have a good night." "I love you too." "Bye." She hung up.

"Asshole." Dean said.

"Honey."

"What?" "You saw what he did to my knee."

"I know."

After they were done eating they laid down on the couch. She was laying on top of him. Her arms were around her waist. She looked at him.

"I'm not hurting your knee am I?" She asked.

"No I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Seth did that to you."

"It's not your fault."

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Yeah, don't move." He kissed her. "Being here with you makes me feel better."

"If only everyone else knew how sweet you were."

"No one ever will." "As far as everyone else knows I'm an emotionless bastard."

"Not to me."

"What am I to you?"

"The man I'm in love with." They kissed. She laid her head on his chest. They fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlett was making an appearance in Pensacola, Florida. After the appearance she made plans to have lunch with an old friend. She went to the restaurant they agreed to meet at and was walking to the table.

"Roman." She said.

He stood up. "Hey." They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good."

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

They were eating.

"They caught it in time but it's still going to be a long road to recovery." Roman said.

"Well I know you'll beat it." "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't." "Enough about me." "How does it feel to be the Raw Women's Champion?"

"Great."

"Anyone special in your life."

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"You have to keep it a secret." "Promise?"

"I promise, why though?"

"I'm um, dating Dean."

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Dean Ambrose?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." He said not believing what he was hearing.

"I know Roman, I know, especially after all he's said and done to Seth but he's different with me." "I tried to fight my feelings for him when I got called up to the main roster, I did." "Eventually he just wore me down." "I love him."

"Seth has no idea does he?"

"Not a clue." "While I love Dean, it's been really hard." "It's been a month." "Seth's my brother and I love him, Dean's my boyfriend and I love him, all the while I'm trapped in the middle." "I hate lying to Seth all the time, which is part of the reason why I broke up with Dean in the first place."

"You and Dean will have to be extra careful this time." "You're both a lot more famous and recognizable." "There's a lot more people on this roster."

"Not to mention Dean and Seth hate each other." "Before I only had to worry about Seth being angry." "Now I have to worry about never speaking to me again." "It's so frustrating." "I mean I just wish I could shout." "I love Dean Ambrose and have everyone be ok with it but I can't."

"I know." "If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here."

"I know." "Thank you."

Later that night Scarlett was getting ready for bed. She'd just gotten into bed when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Scar." Dean said

"Hi honey."

"How'd it go today?"

"Good." "I had lunch with Roman today."

"You told him didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"You'd better hope he doesn't tell Seth."

"He won't."

"What are you doing?"

"Laying down, getting ready to go to bed."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Come sneak and see me tomorrow at the arena." "It's been two days." "I need to see you."

"I'll try."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

For the last couple of weeks Scarlett and Dean had been tense. They'd both been really busy lately. That compounded by the fact they were a secret couple was getting stressful. Everyone was at the arena in Chicago. Scarlett went into Dean's locker room making sure no one saw her go in. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." He said surprised to see her.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed. "I think I have an idea that will be great for both of us."

"What?"

"Come home with me this weekend." "We'll get to spend two whole days together." "Two days of no hiding." "We can just be ourselves." He kissed her. "You like the idea then?"

"I love it." "Two days together sounds awesome."

"I've gotta go."

"No."

"Yes." He kissed her.

"Ok, now you can go."

Saturday couldn't have come quick enough for Scarlett and Dean. They walked through the door of her house at about eleven o'clock in the morning. Not recognizing him at first started barking at him.

"Oh what are you barking at you big overgrown puppy?" Dean said laughing. "What are you gonna do, lick me to death?" Tiger recognized Dean and started wagging his tail. "Yeah, you remember me." "Does mommy still your dog treats in the same spot?"

"Yes I do." Scarlett said.

"Come on Tiger." They all went into the kitchen. He got a dog treat. "Tiger, sit." He did. "Tiger, shake." He did. "Good boy." Dean threw him the treat. He ate it.

Later that night she made dinner. They were having a candlelight dinner.

"This is nice." Dean said. "I like it."

"I'm glad you like it."

"The dinner's delicious but that's not what I'm talking about." "I'm talking about spending time together." "Being able to admit you're my girlfriend."

"I know."

"I'd say I could get used to it but it won't happen regularly."

"I know that it frustrates you honey." "It frustrates me to."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch.

"Come here." Dean said smirking. They started kissing. After a few minutes Scarlett's cell phone started to ring. It was Seth's ringtone. "Let it ring." He mumbled against her lips. She broke the kiss.

"Let me just see what he wants."

He rolled his eyes annoyed. "Does he have any consideration for the person who's trying to have sex with his sister?"

She laughed. "Be quiet." "Hello?" She said answering the phone. "What's up?" "Not much." Dean started kissing the side of her neck. She fought not to make any noise. "Mm-hmm." "Yeah." "Seth can I call you back tomorrow." "Ok bye." She hung up. Dean stopped. "Dean I'm gonna kill you."

"Then come get me." He said smirking. He got up and went upstairs. She followed him. They went into the bedroom.

"Honey you can't be doing that while I'm on the phone."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right." He held her close. "I'm not." He said smiling. They kissed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She asked in-between kisses. They laid down on the bed.

"I can think of a lot of things."

The next night they were on the couch watching TV.

"Scar?"

"What?"

"Would you ever want to get married again?"

She looked at him. "Yeah." "I don't know who to though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I was to get married again I'd only want it to be to one person, you." "You know we can't."

"So we're just gonna hide our relationship for the rest of our lives?"

"Would you stay with me if we did?"

"Scarlett, I want to marry you someday." "I wanted to marry you when we were together the first time."

"You did?" She said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah." "I didn't have a ring yet but I was planning on proposing to you that Valentine's Day."

"You were?"

"Yeah." "Would you have said yes?"

"Yeah." "Are you planning on proposing again?"

"You'll have to wait and see."


	13. Chapter 13

It was around eight' o clock in the morning. Everyone was in Milwaukee for a show they did the night before. Scarlett had spent the night with Dean the night before. She was getting ready to leave. She knelt down by Dean's side of the bed.

"Dean." She said softly. "Honey, wake up." He opened his eyes. "I'm going."

"Come here first." He grabbed her and pulled her on the bed with him. His arms were around her waist.

She laughed. "Dean I have to go."

"But I love you."

"I love you too but I still have to go."

"No." "I didn't get to spend much with you last night."

"That's because you fell asleep."

"I was tired baby." He smirked. "I'm not tired anymore." They kissed.

"Honey, I have to, go meet Seth, for breakfast." She said in-between kisses.

"What about what I want for breakfast?" He slipped his hands under her shirt.

"What do you want?"

"You, naked and moaning with pleasure." He took off her shirt.

"You are such a bad influence on me."

"You love me anyway right?"

"Yeah."

Scarlett was fifteen minutes late for breakfast. She sat down at the table Seth was waiting for her at.

"Sorry." She said. "Did you get my text?"

"Yeah." "I thought you weren't coming."

"No." "I fell asleep."

"Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"I smell cologne."

"Cologne?" _"Oh shit, he can smell Dean's cologne on me."_ She thought. "Weird, I don't smell anything."

That night Scarlett had to fly to New York City to be on the Jimmy Fallon Show. They were talking.

"So not a lot of people know much about you." Jimmy said. "One of my producers told me you're a twin."

"Yes I am." "I have a twin brother."

"Is he in in the wrestling business to?"

"Yes." "He's Seth Rollins."

"Your brother is Seth Rollins?"

"Yes."

"Wow." "I never would've guessed."

"Even though we're twins he behaves like a big brother."

"How so?"

"He's always been protective of me." "He's always put my boyfriend's through a screening process."

"Are you dating anyone now?"

"Nope I'm single."

Dean had been watching. Hearing her say that annoyed him.

The next night Scarlett was at the arena. She was down an empty hall.

"I had to say that honey." She said. "Yeah." "I know but I barely had time to squeeze in this phone call." "I have to go get ready for my match." "I love you too." "See you tonight." "Bye." They hung up.

When she turned around Seth was behind her. She screamed.

"Jesus Seth, you scared me." She said.

"Scarlett, do you have a boyfriend?" He said smiling.

"No."

"Who were you just talking to then?"

"Mom."

"I don't think you call mom honey."

"He works with us doesn't he?" "Who is it?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." "I don't know what you think you heard."

"Fine, don't tell me."

"I have to go." She walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night after the show Scarlett was waiting for Dean. Ten minutes after she'd been waiting he came through the door. She stood up from the couch.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi baby." He said going over to her. They kissed. "It's my beautiful single girlfriend." He said only half joking.

"Stop." She sat down. "I'm sorry." "You know I didn't have a choice."

"Yeah."

"You're mad at me."

"No I'm not."

"I have something to tell you." "When we got off the phone earlier, I didn't know it but Seth was standing behind me." "He suspects." "Not that it's you but that I have a boyfriend."

"I say let's just tell him."

"Dean, we can't do that."

"Why not it's just a matter of time before he figures out you're seeing me."

"I can't do it Dean." "Seth will never speak to me again." "I think we should cool it for a little while." "Just until Seth's suspicion dies down."

"So you're breaking up with me, again?"

"No." "We're still gonna be together." "We just need to stop talking for a little bit until Seth doesn't think I have a boyfriend anymore."

"No Scarlett."

"That's the only way I can get him off my back about."

"Or we can just tell him like I said."

"I told you I can't."

"So I'm just supposed to stay your dirty little secret forever?" He said getting angry.

"You're not a dirty little secret."

"Oh I'm not?" "How many people know you're with me?"

"Dean."

"Exactly." "I love you but I'm sick of you putting Seth before me."

"I don't do that."

"You've been doing it since we got back together."

"Are you seriously going to make me choose between you and my brother?"

"You already made your choice." "You choose him every time."

"Dean, I love you."

"Apparently not enough to tell Seth that I'm your boyfriend." He stood up and went for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room, since your main concern is Seth and not me." He left slamming the door behind him. She started to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

Scarlett and Dean hadn't spoken in two days. She'd tried calling and texting him but they all went unanswered. She wondered if it was over. She, Sasha and Bayley had an afternoon free so they were hanging out Scarlett's room.

"What's wrong Scarlett?" Bayley asked.

"Nothing." Scarlett said.

"You've been acting weird for two days." Sasha said.

"I think Dean and I are over." She told them what happened. "I've text him and left voicemails and he doesn't call me back."

"I know it would be hard but I think if you want Dean to stay with you, you have to tell Seth."

"Sash, I can't." "I love Dean but I love Seth to." "I can't lose him either."

"Well what was your plan Scarlett?" Bayley asked. "To keep Dean a secret forever?"

"I don't know." "I'm stressing out about so much I'm making myself sick." "For the last few days I randomly throw up."

"Oh my god?" Sasha said. "Are you pregnant?"

"No." "I started to my period a couple days ago." "I'm even having cramps." "Thank god I'm not pregnant." "That would be the last thing I need right now." "It would be a complete disaster."

"Having a baby?"

"No just the situation." "I'd be forced to tell Seth then." "No way I'd keep Dean from his child and not tell people who the father was." She stood up. "Man I hate being on my period." "I have to pee again."

"That's the third time since we've been here."

"I know."

Later that night Scarlett was in her room. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Hi." She said a little surprised but happy to see him.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He went in and hugged her.

"I was upset, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." "I don't mean to hurt your feelings."

They sat down on the couch.

"I thought you were gonna break up with me." She said.

"No." "I just needed to sort things out." "I know this is hard for you just like it is for me."

"I just love you both so much."

"I know." "I have another idea." "You might not like it because it means telling Seth about us."

"What is it?"

"This." He stood up and got down on both knees in front of her. He took a little box out of his pocket and opened it. There was a ring inside. "Scarlett, will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Dean." She said surprised. "That ring is so beautiful." "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." "I know it's only been a few months but I know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Have you thought this through Dean?"

"Yes."

"Has it occurred to you who you'll be related to if we get married?"

"You'll be my wife."

"Yeah and Seth will be your brother-in-law."

"I know that."

"Can I think about it?" "All I need is a day or two."

"Sure." He put the ring away and sat back down next to her. "I really missed you these last two days."

"I missed you to." They kissed

The next night everyone was at the arena. Scarlett had made a decision and was planning on telling Dean after the show. She was walking around backstage after her match. Dean was having his match. Scarlett was going to a TV to watch it when suddenly she fainted. Stephanie Mcmahon happened to be walking by when it happened.

"Oh my god." "Scarlett are you ok?" Stephanie said bending down to check her. "She's unconscious." "Call 911 and go get Seth right now."

Seth came running the hall twenty seconds later. He knelt down by her side.

"What's wrong with her Stephanie?" He asked worried.

"I don't know she just fainted." "The ambulance is on it's way."

"Scarlett it's ok." "Everything's gonna be ok." "I'm right here."

Seth rode with Scarlett in the ambulance. He'd been in the hospital waiting room for twenty minutes. The doctor came out. Seth stood up.

"Mr. Rollins, I have good news." The doctor said. "Your sister is going to be just fine."

"Thank god." He said relieved. "What happened to her?"

"She fainted because she has a strenuous job and a pregnant woman shouldn't push herself that hard."

"A pregnant woman?" He said surprised. "My sister is pregnant?"

"Yes about six weeks." "She may not know yet."

"Wow, I'm gonna be an uncle." "Is the baby ok?"

"It's fine."

"Can I see her?"

"She's not awake yet but yes." "She should be waking up anytime."

Ten minutes later Seth was in Scarlett's room. She opened her eyes.

"You're awake." He said.

"Seth?" She said confused. "What's going on?"

Dean was in his locker room at the arena. He'd just showered and dressed. There was frantic knocking on his door. He opened it. It was Sasha.

"Dean Scarlett's been taken to the hospital."

"What?" He said panicked. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." "She fainted and the ambulance came and got her." He grabbed his bag and hurried out of there.


	17. Chapter 17

Scarlett was laying in her hospital bed in total confusion.

"Seth?" She said confused. "What's going on?"

"It's ok." "It's all ok." "You fainted."

"I don't remember." "So, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." "Scarlett, you're pregnant."

She got a surprised look on her face. "Did you say pregnant?"

"That's what I said."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "The doctor said you're six weeks along." "You fainted because you've been pushing yourself to hard."

"Oh my god, the baby." She said worried. "I've been wrestling what if…

"No." "The baby's fine." "Who did it?" "That boyfriend you don't have?"

"Yeah." "Seth, we need to talk." She got a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you about my boyfriend." She started to cry a little.

"Why are you crying?"

She wiped her eyes. "After I tell you who he is you're gonna hate me forever."

"Scarlett, you're my sister." "I love you."

"You probably won't anymore after I tell you this." "The guy I'm dating proposed to me last night." "I told him I wanted to think about it." "I was going to go to his room tonight and accept his proposal."

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"A little over three months."

"Three months?" "That's soon."

"I know." "We've known each other for five years." "We used to date back in NXT." "Then he was getting called up to the main roster, so I broke it off." "It was also because I felt guilty for hiding it from you."

"So I know this guy?"

"Very well." "I love him Seth and he loves me." "I know you'll think it's all bullshit on his end but it's not."

"Are you gonna tell me who he is?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"Oh but there is." "Ok." "It's… Just then the door and opened and Dean came into the room. He saw Seth in the room but didn't care. He went over to Scarlett and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked worried.

"I'm ok." Seth got a confused look on his face. "How did you know I was here?"

"Sasha came and got me." He kissed her.

"What the hell!" Seth yelled.

"Dean you came at a bad time." Scarlett said. "I was explaining everything to Seth." "I was just about to tell him it was you I'm dating, then you walked in."

"You're dating Dean?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe this." "I can't believe this He said angrily.

"Seth." "Calm down."

He looked at Dean. "I wanna talk to you."

"Alright." Dean said.

"No." Scarlett said. "I know what this is gonna turn into." "No."

"Nothing's gonna happen." Seth said. "I just wanna talk to him."

"It's alright Scar." Dean said.

Dean and Seth went out into the hall.

"You motherfucker." Seth said angrily. "Had to take this to another personal low huh?"

"I love Scarlett."

"You don't know how to love anyone."

"Well I love her."

"I don't want you to see her anymore."

"I let you get in the way of us once." "No way in hell that's happening again." "I proposed to her last night." "Since she's told you about us I think she's ready to say yes."

"I'm outta here." He left.

Dean went back into Scarlett's room.

"He left didn't he?" Scarlett said.

"Yeah." He went over to her.

"I knew this would happen." "He hates me."

"No." "I think I'm still the only person he hates."

"I have a couple things to tell you Dean." "I was going to come to your room tonight and say." "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yes."

"I have the ring with me." He took it out of his pocket and put it on her finger.

"Did Seth tell you why I'm here?"

"No."

"Everything's fine." "I hope you'll be as happy as I am." "I'm pregnant." "We're gonna have a baby." "I fainted because I've been pushing myself to hard at work but the baby's fine."

He kissed her. "This is great." He said smiling. "I'm so happy." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

He went down by her stomach and kissed it. He laid his head on it.

"Hi." He said. "This is your daddy and I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Scarlett and Dean had been engaged for two weeks. Everyone was surprised when they found out that Scarlett and Dean were engaged. They were even more surprised when they learned of Scarlett's pregnancy. Seth had been avoiding Scarlett. She'd decided to stay on the road with Dean for as long as she could. They were in Las Vegas. It was early in the morning. Scarlett was in her hotel room sitting on the couch. Dean came through the door holding a bag of food.

"Morning honey." She said.

"Morning." They kissed. He sat down next to her and handed her the food.

"Thank you." "I just woke up with an overwhelming craving for pancakes."

"No problem." "You two are hungry." "Scar I was thinking, with the baby coming and all, we should move in together."

"I think that's a great idea." "I have another idea for tonight."

"What?"

"Let's get married after the show."

"Wow." He said surprised. "I'm usually the impulsive one in this relationship."

"Well I figured why wait." "We're in Vegas." "There's literally a million places to do it."

"Are you sure you don't want a big wedding?"

"I've already had a big wedding the first time I got married." "Look how well that turned out."

"Ok." "Let's get married."

"I'm inviting Seth."

"I know."

"Let's check and see what our options are."

Later that night everyone was at the arena. Scarlett went into the Women's Locker Room.

"Sasha, Bayley come here." She said. They went over to her. "What are you guys doing tonight after the show?"

"Nothing." They both said.

"Feel like going to an elopement?"

"You and Dean are eloping?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah "

"I'm in."

"Me to." Bayley said.

"Now comes the hard part." Scarlett said. "Trying to convince Seth to come."

Scarlett went to Seth's locker room and knocked on the door. He answered it looking not so happy to see her.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"I guess." She went in.

"How are you?"

"Still flabbergasted." "Out of all people Scarlett." "Him?" "Everything he said to me, everything he did to me." "You can just overlook that like it's nothing?" "I'm your brother."

"I never meant or expected to fall in love with Dean." "When I came here I tried to deny my feelings for him but I couldn't."

"I don't understand." "How can you love him?" "He doesn't even have any feelings."

"You're wrong." "He does." "He just doesn't like to show them." "I know him in a way most people don't." "Seth, Dean and I are eloping tonight."

"What?"

"I want you to come."

"No Scarlett."

"You're making a big mistake."

"Seth don't do this." "You don't have to like Dean but whether you like it or not, I'm marrying Dean." "He's going to be the father of my child, your niece or nephew Seth."

"I'm not coming to that wedding."

"Fine." "You stubborn bastard." She said crying a little. She left.

Scarlett and Dean were in a little chapel standing in front of the minister.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" The minister asked Scarlett.

"I do." She said.

The minister looked at Dean. "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." He said.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Nevada, i now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.


	19. Chapter 19

Scarlett and Dean had been married for two months. Dean was all moved into her house. Her world would've been perfect if Seth would've spoken to her. She really missed him. That hadn't spoken since the night Scarlett and Dean got married. Scarlett was now four months pregnant and showing. Today she and Dean were finding out the sex of the baby. They were at home. Scarlett came downstairs Dean was cooking breakfast.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." They kissed. "And good morning to you." He said leaning down to kiss her stomach. "I can't wait to find out what you are later."

"Me either." "Dean if it's a boy, I want it's middle name to be Seth." "As a compromise, I'll let you name him."

"Alright."

They were at the doctor in the waiting room. The nurse came out.

"Scarlett Ambrose." She said.

They were in an examination room. She was hooked up to the machine.

"Congratulations." The doctor said. "It's a boy."

"Aw, we get a baby boy." Scarlett said happily.

Dean kissed her forehead. "I better start thinking of names then." He said.

On the drive back home Scarlett was in the passenger seat. She decided to text Seth. The text read.

I just found out I'm having a boy. – Scarlett

She didn't get a response.

Two days later everyone was in Houston. Seth came back from an autograph signing to find an envelope taped to his door. Written on it was.

To uncle Seth

He recognized the handwriting as Scarlett's. He unlocked his door and took the envelope. Once he was inside he opened it. There was a note and something else in it. He opened the note it read.

Dear Seth,

How are you? I hope you're well. I miss you. I hope that one day at least we can get back on speaking terms again. I want you to have a relationship with my son. In the meantime I thought you might want one of these.

Love,

Scarlett

He took what was in the envelope out. It was a sonogram picture of the baby. He smiled.

Later that night Dean came home from the show. Scarlett hadn't felt like going. When he came through the door Scarlett was on the couch crying. She didn't see him at first.

"Scarlett, what's a matter?" He asked.

"Oh, hi Dean." She wiped her eyes. "You did good tonight."

He said down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I just miss Seth." "I was hoping with the baby he'd eventually come around but I've heard nothing from him." "I just want my brother back." She started to cry again. Dean hugged her.

"Ssh, Scar, it's ok."

Scarlett had gone to bed early. As soon as Dean knew she was asleep he left. He went and knocked on Seth's door. He answered it.

"What the fuck do you want?" Seth said full of hate.

"We're gonna have a little talk." He went inside. Seth went up to him and punched him in the mouth. He fell down. "Are you done?" He said getting back up.

"Talk."

"You're an asshole." "You wanna hate me, fine." "Don't take it on Scarlett and the baby." "Scarlett is a mess." "All she wants is you in her life." "She loves you so much our son's middle name is going to be Seth." "I don't like it but I love her so I'm willing to let it be." "I know we'll never be friends again but stop punishing Scarlett." "Stop being so selfish and get over yourself." He left.


	20. Chapter 20

Scarlett was nine months pregnant. Nothing had changed between she and Seth over the last five months. She still missed him a lot but she tried to push that out of her mind and focus on the baby. She'd been home for the last three months. She was due next week. Her stomach had doubled in size. She was very uncomfortable and ready for the baby to come. Scarlett was sitting on the couch. Dean brought her a bowl of ice cream and sat down next to her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."

"My feet are so swollen."

"Here I'll rub them for you." He grabbed her feet and put them on his lap.

"I can't believe I'm due next week."

"I know."

"I'm nervous." "Are you?"

"Yeah." "It's natural to be nervous." "If we weren't at least a little nervous something would be wrong."

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"Sure we will." "We'll probably make little mistakes along the way but what parents don't?"

"That's true." "I mean my mom raised two babies at the same time and we're still alive."

"Yeah and we're only raising one, so we'll be fine."

Scarlett and Dean were getting ready to go to bed. Suddenly she started having pains in her stomach.

"Ow!" She said in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"It's time."

"It's not supposed to be time for another week." Just then they heard a pop and her water broke.

"You were saying?"

Dean drove Scarlett to the hospital. She was admitted. She was only three centimeters dilated so they were waiting. Suddenly the fetal heart monitor Scarlett was hooked up to started to beep. The doctor came in and looked at the results from the machine.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked worried.

"Maybe nothing." The doctor said. "I'm going to hook you to the sonogram machine." She did. "I see the problem." "The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck." "We're going to have to perform an emergency C-Section.."

"Is my son in danger?"

"Not as long as we get him out as soon as possible." "I have to prep the OR I'll be back in five minutes."

Scarlett looked at Dean and started to cry.

"The baby's in trouble." She said tearfully.

"No he's not." "They're going to get him out and he's gonna be just fine."

"I know he won't make it in time but call Seth for me please."

"I'll go call him right now." He went into the hall and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Seth said.

"Seth, Scarlett and I are at the hospital." "They have to perform an emergency C-Section on the baby." "She's scared and she wants you." "So get your selfish ass on a plane and get here." He hung up.


	21. Chapter 21

Scarlett had been in the OR for about an hour. She was conscious but under anesthesia and a little out of it.

"We're taking the baby out now." The doctor said. A few seconds later Scarlett heard crying.

"Is the baby ok?" Scarlett asked.

"He's fine."

The next thing Scarlett remembered was waking up in a hospital room. It was seven o'clock in the morning. Scarlett looked over and saw Dean sitting in a chair holding the baby.

"Hey." Dean said. He stood up and went over to Scarlett. "Meet our son, Abel." He handed her to him.

"Is he ok?"

"He's great."

"Thank god." The baby had a little bit of brown hair on his head. When he opened his eyes they were green like Dean's. "Hi I'm your mommy." "He has your eyes Dean."

"I know." "I can't believe he's here."

"Me either."

Fifteen minutes later Seth came through the door.

"I'm sorry." Seth said going over to Scarlett. "It was storming in Iowa." "There were flight delays all over the place." He hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"What about the baby?"

"He's fine."

"Good."

"Wanna hold him?"

"Yeah."

She looked at the baby. "Wanna go to uncle Seth?" He took him.

"Hey buddy." The baby opened his eyes. "I'm your uncle Seth." "What's your name?"

"His name is Abel Seth Ambrose."

"Abel huh?" "Mommy picked a cool name for you."

"I didn't pick it."

"Oh."

"Scar, I'm gonna go get a coffee." Dean said. He left.

"Scarlett I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Seth said looking at her. "I've been an ass." "I still don't like Dean but that doesn't mean I don't want to be in your life." "I'm planning on being around a lot more." "Not just for you but for Abel."

"I'm so glad." "I really missed you."

"I missed you to." "I love you Scarlett."

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

Scarlett had been a mother for three months now. She loved it. She loved to see Abel learning new things every day. She couldn't believe how much he had learned just in the last three months. She was excited for today. Seth was coming to see Abel for the first time since the hospital. He Skyped with Scarlett a lot so he could see him. It was seven o'clock in the morning. Abel was in his crib in his room. He started crying. About fifteen seconds later Dean came in.

"Hey good morning." Dean said. Let's get you cleaned up." Dean was changing Abel's diaper. Abel was smiling now. "There's my happy boy." "Feel better?" "You were sleeping when I got home last night." "Did you miss me?"

"Ga." Abel said.

"I missed you to." "We're gonna give mommy a break this morning and let her sleep." "Let's get you some breakfast."

An hour later Scarlett came downstairs. She smelled food cooking. She saw Abel in his playpen as she went into the kitchen.

"Hey." Dean said turning around to face her. "You're just in time." "Breakfast is almost ready." They kissed.

"You didn't have to make breakfast honey."

"Well I was hungry to."

"Thanks for getting up with him him this morning."

"No problem." "We had fun." "What time is Seth getting here?"

"One o'clock."

"I'll leave at noon."

"You don't have to go."

"Yes I do."

It was around noon. Dean was getting ready to leave.

"Text me when he's getting ready to leave." Dean said to Scarlett.

"I will." They kissed.

Dean knelt down by Abel who was on the floor playing with his toys. "Bye Abel." "Daddy will be back." He kissed him on the forehead. "Have fun with uncle scumbag."

"Dean." Scarlett said disapprovingly.

"What?"

"Don't what me." "You know what." "Stop it."

"Ok."

An hour later Seth showed up. He went right to Abel and picked him up.

"Hi Abel." "You've gotten so big since I saw you last." "We're gonna play and have fun."

Two hours later Abel was napping. Scarlett and Seth were sitting in the living room.

"So where's Dean at?" Seth asked.

"Out, avoiding you somewhere."

"Does he treat you right?"

"He treats me great Seth." "It's the best relationship I've ever been in." "He's a wonderful dad."

"Good." "At least that's something positive about him." "I'm glad you're happy."

Later that night Scarlett and Dean were getting ready for bed. They laid down.

"You know, it's been awhile since um... Dean said.

"You wanna have sex?"

"We haven't done it since before Abel was born."

"I know." She got a nervous look on her face.

"What?"

"I'm just worried you won't find me attractive anymore "

"That's crazy Scar."

"Haven't you noticed i haven't let you see me naked since Abel was born?"

"Yeah."

"My body's different now Dean." "Even though I've been working on it, I haven't lost all my pregnancy weight yet and I have that ugly scar now."

He got on top of her.

"Scarlett." He kissed her. "I don't care about your pregnancy weight or your scar." "You'll always be sexy to me." "Here let me relax you." He slowly started kissing her down her body. She moaned. "There you go baby, relax." He took off her pajama bottoms.

"Dean." She moaned as he went lower.

"I missed hearing that"


	23. Chapter 23

For the first time ever Scarlett was planning on making Thanksgiving dinner. She'd invited Seth over. She hadn't seen him since the last time he was at the house two months ago. She'd hoped things would at least be civil between Seth and Dean. Dean had just walked through the door after being away for three weeks.

"Scar, I'm home." Tiger came up to him wagging his tail. "Hey boy." He petted him. "How are you doing?" "Scarlett?"

"We're in the kitchen." Scarlett said. Dean went into the kitchen. Scarlett was making a pie. Abel was in his playpen. "Hi honey."

"Hi." "What are you doing?"

"Making an apple pie."

He went over to her. "Mmm." "Pie sounds good." He said smirking at her.

She laughed. "Dean don't say stuff like that in front of the baby."

"What?" He said innocently. "We're just talking about pie."

"I know what you're talking about." They kissed.

"Ga goo." The baby said.

"Don't worry Abel." Dean said going over to the playpen. "Daddy didn't forget about you." He picked him up. "Did you miss daddy?" "Daddy missed you."

It was early the next morning. Scarlett was in the kitchen cooking. Dean came into the kitchen.

"It smells good in here." He said. "What time is Seth coming today?"

"Three." "We're eating at four."

"Ok."

She turned to him. "Dean try to be civil to Seth today." "For me."

"I will." "I promise." "I know today means a lot to you."

"It does." She kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"If you stick to your word, I'll really thank you tonight." She said smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." They heard crying on the baby monitor.

"I'll get him."

Later that afternoon Seth had just gotten there.

"Hi Scarlett." Seth said.

"Hi." She said. They hugged.

"Where's Abel?"

"Napping." "He should be getting up anytime."

Seth and Dean looked at each other. You could feel the tension.

"Hey man." Dean said.

"Hey."

An hour later they were all sitting at the table eating.

"This is delicious." Seth said.

"Yeah Scar, it's great." Dean said.

"Thanks." She said. "Seth have I told you I'm coming back to the company."

"No." Seth said.

"Yeah." "I'm making my return at the Royal Rumble." "Dean's been helping me train." "We're working on a few new moves."

"She's been doing great." Dean said.

After they were done eating Scarlett was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Seth and Dean were in the living room. Dean was watching a football game. Seth was watching it to but also playing with Abel.

"I can't believe he missed that pass." Seth said.

"That's because that team sucks." Dean said.

"At least my team was in the playoffs last year."

"That doesn't mean they don't suck."

"Whatever."

"I'll bet you fifty bucks my team wins."

"You're on."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	24. Chapter 24

Three years later Dean and Seth had made up and were now friends again. It was the afternoon. Scarlett was at home doing the dishes.

"Mommy." Abel said coming into the room. When she turned around you could see her pregnant belly. She was five months pregnant with a baby girl.

"What sweetie?" The bigger Abel got the more he looked like Dean.

"Can I have lunch?"

"Sure." "What do you want?"

"Grilled cheese."

"Ok." "Oh." She put her hand on her stomach.

"Sister coming?"

"No." "Your sister's kicking."

"Kicking?" He said confused.

"Yeah come here." She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Something moving."

"That's your sister."

"Oh." "Hi." "When daddy coming home?"

"Not for another few hours."

At around four o'clock Dean came through the door.

"I'm home." He said.

"Daddy." Abel said running up to him.

"Hey." Dean said picking him up. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah." "How uncle Seth?"

"He's fine."

"Uncle Roman?"

"He's fine." "Have you been being a good boy for mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Hi honey." Scarlett said from the couch.

Dean put Abel down and went over to the couch sitting down next to Scarlett. "Hi." They kissed.

"How was your flight?"

"Good." "I almost forgot." "Hello baby girl." He kissed her stomach. "I have big news."

"What?"

"It's only for one night but next week on Raw, The Shield is reuniting."

"That's awesome."

"I want you and Abel to be there." "He's never seen us work together before." "Raw's in San Diego next week."

"We could drive there and meet you at the arena."

"This is gonna be fun." "All of us have been wanting to work together again for a long time."

"I know." "I can't wait to see you guys together again." "I fell in love with someone from that faction." She said smiling.

"I wonder who that was?" Dean said smirking. They kissed.

"Ew!" Abel said.

"What?"

"Mommy, daddy, kissys, ew."

"Well if mommy and daddy didn't kiss, you wouldn't be here and your sister wouldn't be coming."

A week later Scarlett and Abel were at the arena. They were walking down the hall. They were outside the Women's Locker Room. Sasha and Bayley came out.

"Hi Abel." Bayley said.

"Hi aunt Bayley." Abel said.

"Give aunt Bayley a great big hug." He did.

"Aunt Sasha next." Sasha said. They hugged.

"Hi aunt Sasha."

"Hi." "You're getting so big."

"You look great Scarlett." Bayley said. "Are you having any more after this?"

"I'm not sure." "Dean and I haven't decided yet."

Scarlett and Abel were in the front row of the crowd. The Shield's music hit. Scarlett picked up Abel and pointed to the direction she wanted him to. He smiled when he saw Dean, Roman and Seth coming down the stairs. Roman got to them first. He hugged Abel and went over the barricade. Seth got to them next. He hugged Scarlett and Abel. Dean got to them last. He hugged Abel and even though he wasn't supposed to he kissed Scarlett.

Scarlett watched on with pride. She knew her life couldn't get any better.


End file.
